<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishing Buddies by meitaroangst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054886">Fishing Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst'>meitaroangst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Samurai, Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, bikkitonio friendship, i need to write more fics on here smh, idk what to tag dlfmklsfm, prs good, the crossover that i deseved, watch symphogear!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place events during Symphogear and Power Rangers Samurai</p><p> </p><p>On Antonio's day off from training, he decides to go fishing. The other Rangers had things to do on their day off. He was quite lonely. Until he meets Hibiki Tachibana, a girl who likes to help people. She never knew how to fish since her father left her and her family. Antonio decides to teach her how to fish. Is this the start of a new friendship or will it go horribly wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fishing Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wanted to post this on here cuz uhhh i never posted it on ao3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Antonio went down to the pier for some fishing during his day off. The other Ranger's had their own stuff to do, the Gold Ranger was lonely on this trip. He didn't had any other friends beside his teammates. Antonio let a big sad sigh as he looked at the sea. He gazed at the blue sky as he looked up. His girlfriend broke up with him after she found out that he was a Power Ranger. She thought it was an excuse for avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>"The fish aren't bitting, huh? What else is new?"</p><p> </p><p>He was completely heartbroken and alone. Antonio sighed once again, gazing off. A 15  year old girl with light brown hair was walking down the pier with a smile on her face. Suddenly she turned to Antonio from a far distance, looking sad and upset. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Antonio heard someone scream his name. He turned around seeing the light brown headed girl who was walking towards him. He didn't knew the girl at all. Her hair color was the exact same like Jayden's. She could probably be his sister.</p><p> </p><p> "You look sad. Is everything okay?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah? Sure, I'm okay." Antonio replied with a nervous tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Uwaa! That's good! I'm glad!" The girl says, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Antonio asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! I should've introduced myself. My name is Hibiki. Hibiki Tachibana. But my friends call me Bikki." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio was kind of surprised. He would've thought that Jayden had a sibling but last time he checked, Jayden's last name wasn't Tachibana.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you from, here?" Antonio asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope! I'm just visiting a friend while I'm here. I'm from Japan, actually." Hibiki answered.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Japan?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki nodded. The Gold Ranger was more surprised that a girl like here would travel from Japan to the city at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>"I was walking down here to get some lunch here until I saw you, um... Sorry, I didn't catch your name, haha." She awkwardly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Antonio. Antonio Garcia."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Antonio." Hibiki smiled. "Say... why are you sad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh. You were upset about something."</p><p> </p><p>"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it!" Antonio lied. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you sure? Is there something that I could help?" Hibiki asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, it's fine." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki felt bad for him. She knew right away that he was lying. But she didn't gave up that easily. "Hey, Antonio. If you're not doing anything right now, I could invite you to lunch with me?" She offered.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Antonio nicely declined.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, come on, please? And no offence but, you were here all day with nothing to do." Hibiki said.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio couldn't say no to her. She was trying to help him out. He needed a friend even though they just met. "Alright, then."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" Hibiki smiled as she jumped up and down in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm paying." Antonio said.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?! No fair!" Hibiki whined. "Let me pay for lunch, I insist."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you realize I'm older than you, right?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki looked at him and started laughing awkwardly. "Yeah, probably, haha."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought." Antonio chuckled. "Come on, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Hibiki smiled.</p><p> </p><p>~ Fishing Buddies ~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hibiki thanked the cashier then walked to her and Antonio's table. She got to the table, placing the tray of food in front of him and sat down. Hibiki grabbed her food and Antonio grabbed his.</p><p>"Mmm! This looks so yummy!" Hibiki said as she took a bite of her cheeseburger. "What do you call this, again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cheeseburgers, Hibiki." Antonio said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right! Cheeseburgers! Of course! Pfff, I knew that. We don't normally have these where I'm from."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this your first time in America?" Antonio asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Hibiki replied.</p><p> </p><p>"That explains it." Antonio chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki liked trying new things. Coming to the United States was a new step for her. Aside from helping others and fighting for the good of the world as a Symphogear user. Antonio seemed like a nice guy. He wasn't too bad. </p><p> </p><p>"How long you're staying here for?" Antonio asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A week." Hibiki answered.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio wondered if she has someplace to stay while Hibiki was still in town. He could invite her to stay at the Shiba House with the other Rangers or at his apartment. But Antonio thought that it could be a bad idea. It would be dangerous for her and the other Rangers. He kept eating food while looking at the blue sea. As Hibiki ate the last bite of her burger, she looked at her new friend. Even though she just met him and knew nothing about him, she felt that she wasn't making any progress.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hibiki?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"After this, why won't you come with me and go fishing? We can get to know each other better." Antonio suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki's eyes lit up. "Really?! You mean it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, absolutely." Antonio gave her a little grin. </p><p> </p><p>Her smile suddenly started to fade. Hibiki never went fishing before. Not even with her own father since he left her and her family. She didn't want to lie to Antonio but Hibiki had to come up with something without hurting his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"The fish aren't really bitting here but we can go to the forest. There's a lot of fishes in the lakes there." Antonio says.</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay sure." Hibiki replied nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Antonio asked like if something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Everything's fine, no worries." Hibiki lied. "Come on, let's go and have some fun!"</p><p> </p><p>Antonio had a feeling that she was acting a bit off. But it was nothing much to worry about. He and Hibiki stood up from their chairs. Antonio picked up both of their trays while she ran to get Antonio's fishing cart. As Hibiki began to pull it forward, the cart started to shake. She stopped for a second. Hibiki looked at the fishing cart slowly as she let it go.</p><p> </p><p>"That was weird..." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"What's weird?" Antonio asked as he approached her.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt your cart shaking. Is there something in there?"</p><p> </p><p>Antonio figured that he had Clawzord and Octozord in there. He was almost screwed that Hibiki would find out that he is a Power Ranger. "Y-yeah. I was going to take something to my little cousin for his birthday but it can wait." Antonio lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Your cousin?" Hibiki asked in a suspicious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio nodded. He thought that she would fall for that if he was telling her the truth, which it did. A smile appeared on her face as she gave Antonio a pat on his shoulder. The Gold Ranger sounded relived. His identity was safe. Antonio grabbed his fishing cart and walked beside Hibiki. She was still worried if he found out that Hibiki doesn't know how to fish. She couldn't lie to him. Hibiki will at least try her best.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, they both arrived to the forest. Antonio knew the perfect route for a great fishing spot, while Hibiki never knew about this place because she's only a visitor. She was getting tired because of her feet were killing her.</p><p> </p><p>"Antonio, how much longer?!" Hibiki whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a bit longer, we're almost there." Antonio replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki sighed. She kept walking behind him as her legs could carry her. "You seem pretty excited to fish, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Antonio nodded. "I love fishing more than anything."</p><p> </p><p>A smile appeared on Hibiki's face. "That's good to know!"</p><p> </p><p>Antonio smiled back. He liked hanging out with Hibiki. It's like the little sister that she never had. He forgot all about his break up. They both kept walking up until they see a bit of sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>"Antonio, look!"</p><p> </p><p>He saw the lake above the stope. He running up with Hibiki behind him. They finally saw the lake with the sun's reflection shinning within. Hibiki's smile grew big with excitement. She never seen anything more pretty and beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Uwaaa! This looks so beautiful!" Hibiki said, gazing her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>"I normally fish here when there's more fish to catch." Antonio says as he started setting up.</p><p> </p><p>"You really choose the perfect spot." Hibiki said.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio nodded. "Here."</p><p> </p><p>He hands her a spare fishing pole with some bait. Hibiki started to panic a little. She still hasn't told him that she didn't know how to fish. But at the same time she didn't want to hurt his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hibiki? You doing okay, there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! J-just give me a second."</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki tried to hook the bait onto the fishing pole but accidentally cuts herself with the hook. Antonio looked back. He sees a drop of blood falling down her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Antonio asked as he walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Hibiki answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, tell that to your red finger." Antonio sarcastically said. Luckily I have a mini first aid kit in here with me.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio digs into his fishing cart grabbing the first aid kit, taking a bandage out of the box. As he grabbed Hibiki's hand, Antonio wraps it around her injured finger. She felt bad that she hurt herself on the first try. "I'm so sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a minor injury, Hibiki, don't worry about it." Antonio says. He puts his hand on her hair stroking it. Antonio treated her like the little sister he never had. "Accidents happen."</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki looked down to her feet, embarrassed. She felt bad for not learning how to fish on her own. She thought that she could do it but it was useless. No one taught her how to fish. Not even her own dad taught her how. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll teach you how to fish." He offered.</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki lifted her head up in a quick minute. "Really? You will?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course!" Antonio smiled. "I don't mind teaching you the ropes. Plus it'll be fun."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back. "I'll do my best, Antonio!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you will." He said as he handed her the fishing pole.</p><p> </p><p>~Fishing Buddies~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 6:00pm and it was getting late. Hibiki and Antonio haven't caught a single fish all afternoon. She was getting the hang of it but didn't caught any fishes.</p><p> </p><p>"You said that there were more fishes here." Hibiki pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I ''thought'' there were." Antonio added.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I'm cursed." Hibiki sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Hibiki, don't say that about yourself." Antonio confronted her. "Let's wait a little while longer."</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting late and I should get going." Hibiki says.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't leave until we successfully catch you a fish. I promise you."</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki sighs. "Okay. We'll stay a little longer."</p><p> </p><p>Antonio gave her a smile. Suddenldy when he looked away, he saw the fish cart shaking. Hibiki grabbed the fishing pole with all of her might.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I think I'm getting something! And it's a big one!" Hibiki said, struggling.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio grabbed her fishing pole, helping her grip. Luckily Hibiki had a strong grip. They both pulled back as hard as they could.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, this a strong one!" Antonio said.</p><p> </p><p>"We can do it, Antonio! Pull harder!" Hibiki shouted.</p><p> </p><p>They two pulled the fishing pole as hard as they could. It was strong but Hibiki knew that she could do it. She gave it one last pull. Finally the fish came out of the water. Hibiki caught it in her two hands. The fish was slippery, which led to her putting in Antonio's fishing cart. </p><p> </p><p>"I... caught a fish. I caught a fish! Did you see that, Antonio?!" Hibiki said jumping up and down with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I saw. You did it Hibiki, you caught your first fish! I'm so proud of you!" Antonio smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Hibiki and Antonio gave each other a high five. She never felt so alive other than with Miku, Chris and Tsubasa. She felt like a sibling connection with him. It felt good. Antonio felt the same way since they both met. Hibiki was like a sister to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I should get going. Thank you for teaching me how to fish, Antonio. I'd love to do it again sometime!" She said as she waved goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Hibiki. Don't you have a place to stay?" Antonio asked.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around, facing him. Hibiki shakes her had no. Antonio was worried if a Nighlok attacked her in the middle of the night on the street, alone.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you stayed at my apartment. I got a spare room you can sleep in." Antonio offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Antonio... that's really sweet of you but it's okay. I'll be okay." Hibiki replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Hibiki, I don't mind. It's the least I can do for you."</p><p> </p><p>Antonio gave her a head pat on Hibiki's head, stroking her hair. She sighed as a small smile appeared on her face. "Okay. I'll stay with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Golden." Antonio smiled. "Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>Hibiki nodded. She helped Antonio pack his fishing equipment. Hibiki felt like she had a sibling. A brother who she can spend time with. A brotherly figure. She didn't plan to tell him that he was a symphogear sooner or later. But someday she will. And Antonio will do the same. They were all set and ready to back to Antonio's apartment with their fresh fish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! follow me on @emuhoujous on tumblr and twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>